It's Not Conceited, It's Self Confidence!
by Rose of the Abyss
Summary: Follow Allen through his encounters with Rio, the new farmer who despises him, and see how he truly gets under her skin to make her feel different about him. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harvest Moon!
1. Black

Black:

"Princess, I've told you before, I'm not conceited!" Allen yelled at the cowgirl.

"Yeah, and I told you to stop calling me princess!" she snarled back with much ferocity evident in her voice "Anyway, if it's not conceit then what is it?"

Allen pulled a face at this one momentarily but quickly thought up a retort he knew was sure to get under her skin even more. "I am simply confident about the amazing man I have become over the years and I knew I was destined to be the best at what I do!" he exclaimed in delight as he got that death glare he loved more than just about anything.

"There you go AGAIN! You seriously are the most conceited, arrogant jerk I've ever met!" Rio shrieked in exasperation, but she was definitely not going to admit defeat.

With that she stormed out of the salon leaving the red-head to be satisfied for a second but then he realized how sad it made him. Now that she had left all because of his teasing he felt as if everything was now pitch-black, no matter how sappy it sounded. He now lacked his inspiration and was left behind for now.


	2. Purple

Purple:

It had been a couple weeks since their last encounter so now Rio had finally gotten over the anger, at least for now.

"Allen I'm here for my appointment." The blonde said as she sauntered into the salon.

Today was the day Allen made her feel calm around him for once. Usually he loved to tease her more than anyone but he swore that during appointments he would act professional because secretly he had a crush on the girl. "Alright, sit down and let's get started Princess."

Rio ignored his pet-name and sat down so she could get this over with. As Allen started to shampoo her hair she calmed down. "Allen, at times like this I really don't mind you." She said dreamily.

Allen didn't reply because he continued to work as his cheeks grew a rosy shade of pink. He certainly didn't want Rio to know that that comment made him flustered and he knew anything he were to say would sound shaky.

After quite some time of more awkward silence Allen regained his grasp on speech. "Now I just need to dry your hair and you should be good to go." Sure it was simply but at least he managed to say something!

Before he dried her hair he put a mask over her eyes, it was a ritual of theirs. Even though every time she dyed her hair that same distinctive strawberry blonde it was still enjoyable for both of them.

Allen quickly dried her hair but when he removed the towel he gasped.

"What's wrong Allen?" Rio asked as she removed the towel. "YOU DID NOT!"

Allen uncontrollably laughed as he stared at her, now, bright purple locks that had once been that golden honey. So much for professional, but at least it was an accident.


	3. Blue

Blue:

Allen felt terrible ever since he accidentally dyed Rio's hair, well to an extent. Part of his mind told him he should apologize to her but the pride in him told him that he shouldn't because he would be giving in to the girl. Unfortunately for his pride, he had to give in due to the fact that he couldn't be happy knowing that Rio was upset with him for an honest mistake.

To relieve his mind of these troubling thoughts he went to spend some time at the Goddess Pond. Soon, to his surprise, the exact object of his confusions brought him some company.

"Don't feel that bad Allen." Rio said more gently than she had ever spoken to him, probably due to the distressed look on his face. "I'm getting used to the color and it's actually kind of nice!"

Allen stared at her in astonishment; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. RIO was the one apologizing this time and she was far more stubborn than he was!

"I only stormed off because I thought you did it on purpose so I'm sorry." Rio murmured as she turned to look at him.

He never realized until this very moment how beautiful he thought her wonderfully pure aquamarine eyes were. Without a second thought he embraced her in a hug. For his second surprise this evening, she wrapped her arms around him to hug back.


	4. Green

Green:

"Allen I'm here so we can finally dye my hair back blonde!" Rio announced cheerfully as she entered the bespectacled man's salon.

After Allen's little 'outburst' at the Goddess Pond he and Rio started spending as much of their free time as possible, much to his happiness. Her reaction to his hug made him both giddy yet embarrassed beyond belief since he didn't mean to but at least she liked it!

"Alright Princess, let's get this party started." Allen cockily replied.

She sat in the seat as Allen started to once again work his beautician magic on the farmer's hair. He started to massage shampoo into her scalp which caused the whole room to smell like green apples. The scent even caused Rio to fall asleep so when Allen noticed his cheeks flushed red.

Thoughts starting racing through his head and much to his disliking he couldn't stop them. He couldn't help but think about how gorgeous she looked while she slept with that face of pure innocence!

Before he knew it he started leaning toward her, the barber had no idea what he was doing but then suddenly realized right before he technically took advantage of her in her sleep. Well would it be considered that, she seemed to reciprocate his feelings for her… Though he wished to kiss the sleeping maiden he finished his job of turning her hair back to normal.

"Rio, wake up, I'm done." Allen said in nearly a whisper beside next to her ear as he handed her a towel.

As Rio dried her hair he noticed the towel- it was green. Instantly the thoughts of a few minutes prior entered his mind causing him to once again turn the color of a strawberry. If only she knew, maybe one day.


End file.
